The Mamas
The Mamas & the Papas (llamados The Mama's and the Papa's en su álbum debut) fueron un grupo vocal líder en la década de los 60s. Fueron uno de los estandartes del Folk Pop californiano y uno de los pocos grupos de Estados Unidos que mantuvieron su éxito durante la Invasión británica junto a The Beach Boys o The Byrds. El grupo hizo grabaciones y actuó desde 1965 a 1968; produciendo 5 álbumes y tuvieron 10 canciones en las carteleras musicales; aunque estuvieron un corto tiempo en la cima de la música, mantienen todavía fieles seguidores. Historia John Phillips, Cass Elliot, Denny Doherty y Michelle Phillips formaron la banda después de que fracasaran sus anteriores grupos de música folk. Su primer éxito en España fue Monday Monday, aunque la cara "B" del disco, la canción California Dreamin', fue la que ha perdurado en el tiempo y la que más identifica al grupo. El nombre del grupo fue inspirado en un programa de entrevistas que se emitía a diario en la TV. Después que el grupo grabó su álbum "If You Can Believe Your Eyes and Ears", la banda fue conocida por un tiempo como "The Magic Circle" (el círculo mágico). Buscando un nombre fácil de recordar, ellos se sentaron a pensar uno nuevo. Alguién encendió la TV y estaban transmitiendo un programa de entrevistas. Lo primero que ellos escucharon fue algo de una Mama, entonces Cass se paró y dijo que quería ser una Mama, y Michelle dijo que también quería ser una Mama. John y Denny se miraron y John dijo, "¿Papas? Okay, problema resuelto." La banda tenía su nuevo nombre. Sin embargo, otra versión señala que en sus primeros conciertos, los jóvenes de entonces se referían a las chicas como "the mamas". Entonces, John y Denny reclamaron "Si ustedes son las mamas, entonces nosotros seremos los papas... seremos 'The mamas and the papas". En entrevistas, los miembros de la banda reconocieron abiertamente que en sus sesiones de grabación hacían gran uso de drogas como la marihuana. La ruptura de The Mamas & The Papas puede asimilarse a la historia de Camelot: así como una infidelidad destruyó el reino del Rey Arturo, lo mismo ocurrió con la banda. Michelle Phillips y Denny Doherty eran amantes y su discreción lo mantuvo en secreto durante un tiempo, pero en un viaje a México Denny le contó a Cass Elliot que estaba secretamente enamorado de Michelle; ésta se puso furiosa porque estaba enamorada en secreto de Doherty. Tiempo después John los pilló en el acto y se marchó de casa. Más adelante, Michelle y John se reconciliaron y compraron juntos una casa en Bel Air mientras la banda trataba de salir adelante. Las cosas fueron bien por un tiempo. El grupo grabó su tercer álbum, "Deliver", que se convirtió en un gran éxito, y durante ese tiempo Denny comenzó a beber para olvidar a Michelle. El grupo se disolvió en 1968. En una rara entrevista tras su separación, en la revista Rolling Stone, Cass admitió que ella había declarado a sus compañeros que quería ser solista y que eso había propiciado la ruptura del grupo. Cass Elliot empezó una exitosa carrera como solista y viajó por los Estados Unidos y Europa. En obligación a sus contratos, la compañía de discos decidió que la banda hiciera un álbum más. Después de estar un año separados, la banda se reagrupó y lanzó su último álbum en 1971 titulado People Like Us (Gente como nosotros). Cass Elliot murió de un ataque al corazón el 29 de julio de 1974 mientras estaba de gira. Papa John Phillips murió de un infarto el 18 de marzo de 2001. El 19 de enero de 2007 falleció Denny Doherty por unos problemas renales. Años después, en 1990, una hija de John y Michelle, Chynna, formó, junto con las hermanas Carnie y Wendy Wilson (Hijas de Brian Wilson, miembro de The Beach Boys), el trío Wilson Philips que cultiva una música vocal claramente influenciada por la que realizaron sus padres, y cuyos mayores éxitos fueron Hold On, y ''Release Me, con los que obtuvieron sendos discos de oro. En 1998, el grupo ingresó en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll. Discografía *''If You Can Believe Your Eyes and Ears (1966) Nº1, y estuvo en los charts por 105 semanas. *''The Mamas and the Papas'' (1966) Nº 4 *''Deliver'' (1967)Nº2 en los charts *''The Papas & the Mamas'' (1968) Nº 15 *''People Like Us'' (1971) Nº 84 Adicionalmente, muchas ediciones de "Grandes Éxitos" han sido publicadas en todo el mundo. Enlaces externos * Vocal Group Hall of Fame page on The Mamas & the Papas (en inglés) * [http://www.dennydoherty.com Dream a Little Dream] — The History of the Mamas & the Papas as remembered by Denny Doherty, with photos and song clips (en inglés) * The Mamas & The Papas Lyrics (en inglés) *The Mamas & the Papas (en español) Mamas & the Papas, The Mamas & the Papas, The Mamas & the Papas, The Mamas & the Papas, The Mamas